picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Don Rosa Library
|langue = Anglais |périodicité = Semestriel |format = 21.59 x 27.94 cm — 208 pages |prix au numéro = 29.99 $ |date de fondation = 4 octobre 2014 |éditeur = Fantagraphics }}'''The Don Rosa Library 'est une intégrale de l’œuvre de Don Rosa, publiée aux États-Unis et au Canada à partir d'octobre 2014. À ce jour, elle comporte dix volumes. Présentation générale de la série Rubriques Chaque volume contient une préface rédigée par Don Rosa, des histoires, une partie "Behind the Scenes" qui contient des commentaire écrits par Don Rosa, une partie qui recense des couvertures dessinées par Rosa et une rubrique "The Life and Times of Don Rosa" qui aborde un point de la biographie de Don Rosa. Tome 1 : ''The Son of the Sun *''Preface'' Histoires publiées #''The Son of the Sun'' #''Nobody's Business'' #''Mythological Menagerie'' #''Recalled Wreck'' #''Cash Flow'' #''Fit To Be Pied'' #''Fir-Tree Fracas'' #''Oolated Luck'' #''The Paper Chase'' #''Last Sled to Dawson'' #''Rocket Reverie'' #''Fiscal Fitness'' #''Metaphorically Spanking'' Dossiers *''Behind the Scenes'' *''The Should Cover It All!'' Additional Covers, 1987-1989 *''The Life and Times of Don Rosa: Last of the Clan Rosa'' Tome 2 : Return to Plain Awful * Preface Histoires publiées # The Crocodile Collector # His Fortune On the Rocks # Return to Plain Awful # The Curse of Nostrildamus # The Starstruck Duck # His Majesty, McDuck # Give Unto Others # Forget Me Not # On a Silver Platter # Making the Grade # Back in Time for a Dime! # The Pied Piper of Duckburg # Leaky Luck # The Money Pit Dossiers * Behind the Scenes * This Sould Cover It All! Additional Covers, 1990 * The Life and Times of Don Rosa: The New Laird of Cape Suzette Tome 3 : Treasure Under Glass * Preface Histoires publiées # The Master Landscapist # On Stolen Time # Treasure Under Glass # Return to Xanadu # The Duck Who Fell to Earth # Incident at McDuck Tower # The Island at the Edge of Time # War of the Wendigo # Super Snooper Strikes Again! Dossiers * Behind the Scenes * This Should Cover It All! * The Life and Times of Don Rosa: The Invader of Fort Gutenberg Tome 4 : The Last of the Clan McDuck * Preface Histoires publiées # Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies # The Last of the Clan McDuck # The Master of the Mississippi # The Buckaroo of the Badlands # Raider of the Copper Hill # The New Laird of Castle McDuck # The Terror of the Transvaal # Dreamtime Duck of the Never-Never Dossiers * Behind the Scenes * This Should Cover It All! * The Life and Times of Don Rosa: The Buckaroo of the Biography Tome 5 : The Richest Duck in the World * Preface Histoires publiées # The King of the Klondike # Guardians of the Lost Library # The Billionaire of Dismal Downs # From Duckburg to Lillehammer # The Invader of Fort Duckburg # The Duck Family Tree # The Empire-Builder from Calisota # The Richest Duck in the World Dossiers * Behind the Scenes * This Should Cover It All! Tome 6 : The Universal Solvent * Preface Histoires publiées # The Duck who Never was! # The Treasury of Croesus # The Universal Solvent # An Eye for Detail # The Lost Charts of Columbus # The Incredible Shrinking Tightwad # Hearts of the Yukon Dossiers * Behind the Scenes * This Should Cover It All! * Phalanx Tome 7 : The Treasure of the Ten Avatars *''Preface'' Histoires publiées #''The Once and Future Duck'' #''The Treasure of the Ten Avatars'' #''A Matter of Some Gravity'' #''The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff'' #''A Little Something Special'' #''Gyro's Beagletrap'' #''Attack of the Hideous Space-Varmints'' #''The Last Lord of Eldorado'' Dossiers *''Behind the Scenes'' *''The Treasure Of The Ten Avatars'' *''This Should Cover It All!'' *''The Life and Times of Don Rosa - Part 5: "Of Ducks and Don and Destiny"'' *''Scrooge McDucks Golden Anniversary'' Tome 8 : Escape from Forbidden Valley *''Preface'' Histoire publiées #''W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N.'' #''The Black Knight'' #''The Sign of the Triple Distelfink'' #''The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark'' #''The Dutchman's Secret'' #''Escape from Forbidden Valley'' #''The Quest for Kalevala'' Dossiers *''Behind the Scenes'' *''My French Connection'' Tome 9 : The Three Caballeros Ride Again! *''Preface'' Histoire publiées #''The Coin'' #''Attaaaaaack!'' #[[Le Retour des Trois Caballeros|''The Three Caballeros Ride Again!]] #[[Le Petit Malin de la percée de la Culebra|''The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut]] #''The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin'' #''The Crown of the Crusader Kings'' #[[Oublie ça !|''Forget it!]] #[[La Première Invention de Géo Trouvetou|''Gyro's First Invention]] Dossiers *''Behind the Scenes'' *''A Fight to the Finnish—and Danish'' *''Christmas Crackers'' *''My French Connection'' Tome 10 : The Old Castle's Other Secret *''Preface'' Histoire publiées #''The Dream of a Lifetime!'' #''Trash or Treasure'' #''A Letter Form Home, or The Old Castle's Other Secret'' #''The Black Knight Glorps Again!'' #''The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros!'' #''The Prisoner of White Agony Creek'' Dossiers *''Behind the Scenes'' *''My French Connection'' *''A Trip to the Hall of Fame'' *''This Should Cover It All!'' *''The Birthday Pin-Up Series'' *Histoire bonus : A Hot Meeting en:The Don Rosa Library Catégorie:Anthologie